


Reinforcements on the way

by Valaena_the_Historyteller1



Series: Wanderers and benders [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaena_the_Historyteller1/pseuds/Valaena_the_Historyteller1
Summary: When Manwë thinks the elves stranded in the Four Nations need a reinforcement, he sends teams of people who cared about them to help in their mission. Will they find each others before it´s too late?
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Ereinion Gil-galad, Elrond Peredhel & Maglor | Makalaurë, Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil, Oropher & Thranduil (Tolkien)
Series: Wanderers and benders [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942057
Kudos: 5





	Reinforcements on the way

Elrond entered the Máhanaxar confused and more than a bit scared. Not all the days the powers of Arda called for humble elves to join them in their Ring of Doom, where they made decisions about the rest of the world. It calmed him down when he noticed that he was not the only one, far from it. And he could recognize a lot of the other attendants from Middle Earth or even his parent´s (birth parents) parties. Just to be sure, he walked towards the closest person to him.

“Aiya, Glorfindel” he saluted his captain of guard. “Do you know why the powers have called us here?”

“No, my lord, I´m sorry” the blond answered, crossing his arms. “Must be an urging matter if they reunited some of the most experienced warriors in the Blessed Realm.”

“What could it be?” the peredhel asked himself, but before thinking of a good answer Manwë arrived, followed by his wife Varda. The elves reunited dropped to knee on the floor, showing their respect to the King and Queen of Arda.

“Children of Eru” the King finally opened his mouth. “We have an issue at hand. It is not new, as it has been dragged on for some years.” He paused to look around in a regal tone. “The amount of elves that remain in the Marred World has been reduced to four pathetic creatures that refuse to follow the call east. Eru doesn´t wish any of the Firstborn to remain, as the time for elves in Arda Marred has long since passed.”

“So… you are going to recall them? In what way?” asked Oropher, who was there with Legolas. Both of them were worried, as Thranduil was counted among those idiots that remained behind, he didn´t know why. And, as much as they hoped he could soon go to them, they didn´t want him to die. “Are they going through the Halls of…”

“Oh, no, we are taking a more direct approach here” the lord of the winds walked to his throne, but didn´t sit down. “Just for this time, we are sending parties of two elves each to retrieve our fugitives, and bring them to Valinor. Each party will have the span of a few months, less than a year, to achieve their mission or they would be retrieved by the usual trip to Mandos” they all shuddered. “So, who will go?”

“Excuse me, your majesty” the sylvan king that spoke before took a step forward. “I would like to go for my son, Thranduil. Any of my men would accept to go with me…”

“Any, but there is only one that could be as worried as you for my father” Legolas walked to the front. “Dareada, please allow me to accompany you in my search for king Thranduil. The two of us, who knew him well, will find him sooner than only one.”

“Legolas, I need you to stay here to take care of our kingdom…”

“Galdor can do it, we both trusted him daily with our lives and countrymen. Please, take me with you and leave the kingdom to him for the time being.”

“Very well” Oropher finalized, patting his grandson´s back. “My Lord Manwë, me and my grandson Legolas accept the mission to retrieve my son. Where are we to find him? Is he still in the Mirkwood or has he moved anywhere?”

“That you are going to have to find out. And be careful, because your mission could suddenly become harder than you could believe. World shattering harder. For that you are going to need” 

He turned to his wife, who descended from her place higher than the elves with something on her hands. It was a little creature similar to a turtle, but with the face of a lion. Varda lifted it on her hands until it´s paws could touch both elves´ foreheads, a shine appearing where they made contact. And suddenly they had the power to move earth with their movements, almost without effort. It was marvellous.

But the promise of that power wasn´t enough to tempt many of the reunited elves to return to the marred world. Many denied the mission… but there were still some that decided to shoulder such a mission. Like Elrond himself, who jumped at the chance to get Maglor back. Glorfindel wanted to go with him, but his lord told him to remain, as he had already return once before and should have a peaceful life. Surprisingly, his companion ended up being Gil Galad, who decided to go more because of their friendship than for the Feanorian. The power of fire was soon granted to them. The party for Daeron was difficult, but Mablung finally convinced Beleg to come with him to get his cousin, which got the power over water granted to the two of them. 

“Herunya?” a voice timidly asked, raising from a dark corner. All of the reunited people turned to him, finally noticing Maeglin the Traitor there. He looked spooked at being spotted, but finally decided to talk. “Is… is the last remaining lost elf Salgant of the teleri?”

“Yes, he is” Manwë answered. “Why do you ask? Is he a friend of yours?”

“One of the few and I repaid him badly, so I will shoulder the mission of bringing him back. His pain is my fault and I have to make up for my past mistake” Lómion said, walking to the front. “I know no one would go with me…”

“I will” Laurefindil also walked. “But mistake it not, Traitor, I´m not going for you. As a fellow Lord of Gondolin, it´s my duty to retrieve our lost member.”

No one believed him. It was obvious that he was going because Elrond was also and he felt the need to protect his lord. Salgant and Maeglin could both die for all he cared. Anyway, the power of wind was granted to them and the formed former teams were sent off to pack. Glorfindel followed his lord.

“Why did you volunteered?” the healer asked as he put some simple training clothes on a pack and grabbed his sword belt. “I know for a fact you don´t give a damn about Salgant or Maeglin…”

“But you do for that dammed Feanorion and I would be dammed if I let his antics kill you, herunya” the blond said, crossing his arms. “I will do whatever is necessary to bring you back, even share a trip with Maeglin and go through Mandos.”

“My friend, I wouldn´t want you to die…”

“I don´t need to, maybe we will be ready and find them together” the Golden flower shrugged. Then something came to his mind. “What are you going to do once you find the Feanorion, my lord?”

“Isn´t that obvious?” Elrond grabbed his sword and sheated it with a rather forceful sound. “I´m going to kill him for leaving me alone for such a long time to do whatever he was doing.”

Laurefindil shuddered when he saw his gentle lord like that. The healer was normally not a threatening elf, but right now he really looked like one. And the Feanorion… well, he didn´t believe there was going to be a kinslaying, Lord Elrond loved his foster parents too much to kill one of them, but… it wouldn´t be beyond him to cross Maglor´s face with two slaps, just to get his message across. 

Anyway, returning to the mission, the designed teams travelled together for Alqualondë, where Círdan had ships ready for each team. Each of them was bigger than they initially thought, looking more adequate for at least five people than two persons, but it was alright. Glorfindel wanted to travel with his lord and Gil Galad, but Olorin said that they had to travel with their team member through the sea, so he boarded the same one as Maeglin, giving the mole an evil eye. They were soon set off towards the Marred World. Everything was looking alright…

“Storm!! Grab the sails!!” someone screamed as one of Ossë´s biggest storms assaulted them. Running, screaming and cursing the maia´s name, the elves desperately tried to keep the ships together, but they ended separated anyway. And landed…

-With Mablung and Beleg-

“Next time you invite me somewhere, I will tell you no!!” the archer yelled at his friend as he coughed up all the water he breathed trying to save their ship. Now that the storm calmed down, the elves noticed their ship was stranded in a land of ice and sea, nothing else in view. “Great, we are in the worst place possible. And without supplies!!”

“We might be able to find someone” as the raven said this, a shot of water made a red line on his face. They got in guard and took out their bows as group of people dressed in blue started to attack them with water. Both elves returned the attack with arrows, but…

“We have the power of water too!!” screamed Mablung to his friend. “Idiot”

Both him and the silver haired elder started to badly imitate the movements of the edain attacking them, moving the water in the ambient. Immediately the others stopped, murmuring between them.

“Hey!!” one of them screamed at them, apparently the leader of the party. “You two on the ship!! Where are you from?!”

“What…”

“Are you from our sister tribe, the Sourthern Water Tribe?!”

“I don´t know what you are talking about” Beleg said, walking to the front. “But we don´t come to fight. If you want us to leave your lands, just tell us and give us a little bit of help. We are new manipulating water and I don´t our efforts might be able to free our ship from the ice.”

“Well, not with those bad bending stances. Who trained you? A comedian?” the edain said, adopting a stance before breaking the ice and freeing their ship with little effort. “If it´s not much to bother, might you answer where you are going? We don´t receive news very often here on the Northern Water Tribe, less from other waterbenders.”

“Waterbenders?” Mabling asked. 

“Yes, people who can control water like us?” the two elves were now interested. Or would be, if they were not shivering in their damped clothes in the middle of an ice desert. Weren´t elves unable to feel cold? Then what was the matter with this place? “You must be from the South indeed, to be so lacking in manners…”

“Don´t talk about my manners”

“And you don´t look like swamp benders at all, if that even exists now that the Fire Nation practically destroyed all outside our little corner of the world” the edain continued, proud of his people´s achievements. “You are not going to survive alone like that in the world, you know?”

“Don´t doubt our chances, we are better than we look” Beleg said, showing his teeth.

“Not as benders, from what I saw” he looked them up and down. Then sighed, deciding something. “Come on, guys. We are taking them to Chief Arnook and Master Pakku. Maybe he will be able to do something with their horrible southern bending stances!”

“You little…”

In the end, the edain´s invitation ended up being a blessing. This people indeed knew Daeron and, even if he didn´t spend much time with them, they respect him a lot. Chief Arnook, as they called their king, was a very gracious host. He offered to house them until the minstrel came by. Or at least a few months, so they could learn to bend with master Pakku (for their own safety, apparently, as their world was at war). He also gifted them water tribe clothing to protect themselves against the cold.

Their first few lessons with the old man were hard. They ended up being beaten by edain children that in no other circumstances they would have lost to. But with time and practice, they started to dominate the art. Their movements became more fluid as they started to return each of the children´s beatings…

“Flow like water” master Pakku said to his pupils. “You have to feel the flow and accommodate it to your will. Don´t fight against it, flow.”

-In the Earth Kingdom-

“Better Thranduil be near, because if not…” Oropher started spluttering water as he dragged Legolas towards the house part of the ship. Ossë had nearly drowned him, something that irked him a lot, and the elvenking showed his irritation very vocally against his son. If the boy had not listened to his pride first and just boarded a ship… 

“We should… we should start looking around” his grandson suggested. “This place has nothing, but if we walk to a settlement of some kind…”

“First hide the boat, we will need it to come back in one piece” the older blond practically ordered, walking to the thing to retrieve his baggage. The younger followed him to do the same, then helped to park it in a rocky area and sing protection around it. “We should find a map or something…”

“Or some…” suddenly ugly music was heard (at least ugly for the elves) and some strange people arrived singing strange things as they danced and walked. Was that a band like the one Gildor Inglorion had? They didn´t know.

“Strangers!!” the leader called them when he noticed his group was not alone. “Travellers!! Where do you come from? Do you have some histories to share?”

“No, we… we are just some lost souls heading somewhere they would be welcome in this country” Oropher lied easily. “We don´t have a home currently and have been travelling…”

“Then you are nomads like us?”

“If you put it that way, yes, we are nomads”

“Cool!! Me too!!” the former elvenking raised an eyebrow. This people were crazy, better to lose them now than after. He raised some stones from the earth, as did his grandson. “You are earthbenders too? Great!! Let´s travel together singing the Secret Tunnel Song!!”

“Excuse me?” Legolas asked.

“How could you be earthbenders and not know that song? Well, it´s never late to learn!!” they started playing, but not singing. “We are heading to Gaoling right now, would you come with us? It´s safer that way.”

“Safer?”

“Yes, from the Fire Nation. Horrible, horrible guys them… I don´t say that from many, but they are really horrible!! Burn cities for sport!!”

“Terrible” Oropher continued the conversation. “Returning to that Gaoling thing… is that, perhaps, a city?” the nomad nodded happily. “Then yes, we will be honoured to travel with you.”

“Dareada…”  
“Legolas, it´s not as we have much options until we find a settlement and you heard the madman about the evil fire dudes. We better learn how to control our powers and gather information before searching for Thranduil.”

The young elf sighed, but obeyed his grandfather. They went with the nomads until they reached Gaoling. The travel wasn´t as terrible as he believed, mainly because the two sindar ignored their travelling companions most of the time, but even so, by the time they reached the settlement he was relieved. That sensation banished when, without consulting him, Oropher wasted a few gold coins in the mediocrity that was the greatest earthbending teacher of the city. Well, at least they were learning to control their powers. Or something like that, because he didn´t really feel they were making progresses. 

-In another part-

“What the…” the Mechanist was surprised when he saw two dishelmed and dirty individuals arrive on his village, one blond and another raven, bickering with each other. More than that when he approached them and was attacked with a gush of wind by a startled Glorfindel. “You are AIRBENDERS?!”

“We are what?” Maeglin asked. They have been travelling ever since leaving the ship hidden, searching for the place Lord Manwë signalled them their travel will start, a concession no other team had.

“Airbenders!! From the Air Nomads!!” the man invited them in immediately, showing them different rooms of the ancient construction, carefully avoiding the parts of the temple where he kept the weapons. If they were indeed Air Nomads and Master Airbenders that came here to reclaim their ancestral home, he didn´t want to know what they would do when seeing such a transgression of their spiritual rules. “You see? The Air Nomads that lived here were masters of the art. They shared the same powers as you” he signalled the blond. “They learned from the sky bison to dominate the element air…”

“Why do you think Manwë sent us here?” asked Glorfindel to Maeglin as the Mechanist rambled. “Because I don´t see the point in that except an history lesson no one needs. At least there is no use for us.”

“I won´t be so sure” the Mole whispered back. “Have you seen the paintings in some zones? They are making movements of their art. It think the message is first control our powers and then look from Salgant. Or for Elrond, as you put it when we boarded the ship.”

“I don´t see the point, I have managed to use it.”

“Really? And what about those guys that nearly turned us into charcoal last time you messed up?” the captain wanted to strangle him, but the Traitor had a point there. Dammit, just when he wanted to get rid of him.

“Fine” Laurefindil studied the paintings. “Where do we start?”

\- In the ocean –

“Why do those keep boarding and attacking us?” asked Gil Galad, exhaust after the tenth attack of the week from a small ship of Fire Nation raiders. Well, there was something good coming of that, as his companion and him caught firebending really fast copying the fighting movements of the enemy. Elrond didn´t respond, getting out of stance. “You are a natural, mellon nin.”

“You shouldn´t be so stiff, that interfered with your change from defence to attack” the healer instructed him, rolling his eyes. “Where the hell my damn foster father might be? If I didn´t know any better, I would think he is right where these idiots are from” he breathed angrily. “Maglor has the tendency to get trapped in troubles.”

“That´s a way to put it”

“Wait, Maglor? You mean former chancellor in the Firelord´s court Maglor?” one of the officers said, surprisingly still awake. And with elves´ complete attention. “Isn´t he travelling with Prince Zuko and General Iroh in their sorry excuse of a ship, banished in disgrace?” 

“Found him”

“Stop, will you” Elrond settled his eyes exactly on the human. “Listen, edain, you have only one chance. Where is this Prince Zuko you are talking about?”

“What do I know? I´m not paid for keeping track of all the Fire Naval ships.”

“Then who would know?”

“A communication tower, an admiral, take your pick”

“Elrond, I think he is saying the truth” Ereinion said, trying to prevent a very Feanorian course of action. Something his old friend has been very prone to do since arriving in that place. 

“I know” he kicked the man into unconsciousness. “We better find a communication tower then. I really want to get out of this war infested place as soon as possible.”

Tracking the Wani proved to be harder than they thought, making the stay longer. The former High King was tempted to curse the Valar, as he had the feeling that they probably knew this, but endured the search. At least until they were ambushed by warriors of a very different nationality that the first Raiders. They surrendered peacefully, as the Water Tribe Warriors were practically victims in that conflict. Elrond was not so happy, but stayed calm as he managed the situation. At least until he lost his patience. He was also sure they were going to be able to negotiate their freedom. The Chief of the Southern Water Tribe seemed to be a sensible man.

“To Chamelion Bay!” Hakoda ordered, his new prisoners listened. Chamelion Bay, eh? Never knew that place.

**Author's Note:**

> And the third one shot is here!! The next one is going to be a bigger work, mainly the entire first book, so don´t worry, this will continue. Hope you are enjoying the first month of the year!! Best wishes to all. Review!!


End file.
